Plugs have been used in tubulars downhole to temporarily close off a wellbore until another procedure such as drilling a lateral was completed. Plugs have been placed below whipstocks and even integrated into whipstocks as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,135,206 and 5,992,524. Other designs such as those offered by Total Catcher Offshore AS of Norway have incorporated a pup joint into which a sealed plug is installed. The pup joint is placed in the tubular string when it is made up. It features a firing system for an explosive charge that is hydraulically actuated or timer set to break the plug. An emergency release of the plug is stated to occur with a wireline emergency shoot down tool. This plug is referred to as a disappearing plug made of glass that as a result of setting off the explosive charge disintegrates into sand like particles. While such is the advertised performance of such a plug actual attempts to remove the plug when no longer required have resulted in the plug not completely disintegrating so as to partially obstruct the bore and reduce production from the previously isolated tubular. Another issue was large chunks forming that could not be removed from the wellbore or that would fall further into the well and interfere with later production.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a plug that is configured to be drilled or milled in a manner that will present small cuttings that can be captured on an adjacent magnetic sub or circulated to the surface. The plug is secured in a manner to prevent rotation during the mill out process and to leave a drift dimension in the tubular at least as large as the drill or mill that was run in to remove the plug in the first place. Those and other features of the present invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the drawing as well as the claims, which are illustrative of the full scope of the invention.